


【艾利】醉酒/后篇

by Limmmm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limmmm/pseuds/Limmmm





	【艾利】醉酒/后篇

“喂，猪猡们，滚开。”  
熟悉得不能再熟悉的声音传入艾伦的耳中，他猛然睁开眼，果不其然，那个娇小却有着“人类最强”的称号的男人站在前方。  
利威尔手中拿着一把锋利的小刀，这把小刀是他自从地下街时期就开始用的，利威尔进入调查兵团后觉得挺顺手的，也就没舍得扔。利威尔紧簇着眉头，冷静地打量着这一帮人，但是总有种似曾相识的感觉。  
“哟，这不是利威尔吗？怎么，不认识我们了吗？”“果然是你们。”利威尔想起来了，这些人正是自己在地下街时就经常和自己作对的人，架也打过不少，但那时还有法兰和伊莎贝尔帮着他和他一起打，现在环顾四周只有他一个人。“可恶……早知道就多来点人了……”利威尔想着，这些人虽然说实力都比不过他，但人多势众，他便势单力薄。利威尔咬咬牙，握紧了小刀，他又看了看艾伦，大概猜到发生了什么，便想速战速决。“来吧。”利威尔以极快的速度冲过去厮打起来。锋利的刀刃划过敌人的身体，刺穿了敌人的心脏，刀刃沾上鲜血，血迸溅到地上，绽放出一朵朵血莲，干净整洁的衣服也被血染红。  
……  
“呃啊——”利威尔忽然感到后腰传来的剧烈疼痛，很快他感觉到血流出来了，但并没有发晕，应该伤得不是很深。利威尔立刻转过身抬腿，一记重重的膝击使刚刚偷袭他的那个人飞出撞到墙上，口吐鲜血。利威尔觉得那人应该死了，但多年来的小心谨慎使得他走过去直接一刀刺穿心脏，拔出刀，血溅到脸上，利威尔这才放心，掏出随身携带的手帕把刀擦干净然后放回口袋里。或许是因为打斗时的兴奋使得利威尔肾上腺素分泌过多，他现在一点都不觉得后腰的伤口疼。利威尔急忙跑到艾伦身边，看到艾伦有着不正常红晕和泪痕的脸颊，利威尔稍微愣了一下，随后二话没说直接把艾伦背起来，感受到艾伦已经坚挺发热的某个东西和急促的喘息声，利威尔更加快了脚步。“喂，感觉怎么样？”“很难受……兵长……”  
夜已深，兵团里的士兵们基本都休息了，利威尔便悄悄地自己一个人背着艾伦去到艾伦的房间里，然后把艾伦放到床上。利威尔拉开抽屉找到绷带开始给自己包扎伤口，或许因为放松下来了，伤口便开始发痛。利威尔咬着牙给自己的伤口包扎好，他庆幸只是皮外伤而已，但还是很疼，因为是腰部受伤，利威尔现在稍微做一些动作，只要牵连到腰，都会发自内心的疼。

利威尔扭头看了看正蜷缩在床上的艾伦，皮肤已经泛着淡淡的粉色了，面色潮红，身下的性器也已经完全勃起。利威尔走过去，“现在感觉怎么样？”艾伦喘息着说：“好像……发情了一样，好难受……”艾伦又看了看利威尔，“您回去休息吧，我自己解决就行。”“……”利威尔没说什么，只是盯着艾伦看了一会儿，好像在回想着什么，然后缓缓开口道，“春药的话……好像自慰是缓解不了药效的，只会越自慰越饥渴。”“哈？……那……”“我帮你吧。”利威尔淡淡地说，随后便开始脱衣服。“不，不用了，您都受伤了……我自己忍一会儿就好了……”艾伦的声音有着些许颤抖。“忍着情欲很不好受的吧？”利威尔脱完衣服脱裤子，他自然是心疼艾伦，不忍心让艾伦倍受情欲煎熬。利威尔只留了一件衬衫在身上，然后他翻身到床上躺下。说实话艾伦现在绝对是饥渴难耐的，他恨不得现在就把自己的老二狠狠地插进利威尔里面，但他知道利威尔受伤了，而且是腰部，仅剩的理智和对利威尔的爱阻止了他那样做。“算了吧……您的腰很疼吧……”“没事的，也不是很疼。”利威尔庆幸刚刚给自己的伤口包扎时是背对着艾伦的，所以艾伦没看到利威尔略显痛苦的表情，不然利威尔可就糊弄不了艾伦了。艾伦低下头还是有些犹豫。利威尔勾勾手指，“过来。”艾伦闻言挪到利威尔身旁。利威尔又向下挥挥手，艾伦便把耳朵凑到利威尔嘴边。利威尔故意哈着气，说——  
“操我，这是命令。”  
艾伦内心的欲火在一瞬间被点燃，“既然您这么说了，那我就不客气了。”“听着，操到我下不了床，操到我合不拢腿，操到你满意为止，明白吗？”利威尔火上浇油般说道。这下子艾伦体内的兽性随着欲望彻底爆发了，下一秒，他便开始进攻利威尔柔软的唇瓣，舔吻啃咬着，舌头也不知不觉间溜进了利威尔嘴里，艾伦用舌头轻扫着利威尔敏感的上颚，勾起利威尔的小舌头舔弄着，两个人都沉浸在这一吻中，他们忘我地吻着，彼此的唾液混在一起，顺着嘴角流出，淫乱不堪。  
“啊啊……乳头好可爱……”艾伦用手指拨弄着利威尔的乳头，小巧，却又挺立着。“啊啊……艾伦……”被碰到敏感处的利威尔立马呻吟出声。艾伦微微一笑，低头用嘴含住利威尔的乳头，用舌头轻顶着乳尖，然后用牙齿轻轻啃咬，右手则玩弄着另一个乳头，用指腹按压着乳晕，时不时地用两根手指用力扯一下乳头，惹得身下人娇喘连连。  
终于好心放过利威尔胸前的两颗红樱，现在已经泛粉红色，看起来更加可爱。艾伦把手探向利威尔下体，却惊讶地发现那里已经湿透了，而且性器也已经硬挺。“难道只是被玩弄着乳头利威尔兵长的下面就会这么湿吗？”利威尔红着脸摇了摇头，“闭嘴……”艾伦把着自己的粗大性器在利威尔股间来回蹭着，当龟头已经被润湿后，艾伦将性器抵在利威尔穴口处，“我忍不住了，兵长。”话音刚落，艾伦便趁着利威尔还处于放松状态的间隙一个挺身，将自己的性器插入利威尔湿热的后穴中。利威尔下意识地收紧了甬道同时向上挺腰，“呃啊——啊啊……”一瞬间，腰部传来的巨大疼痛让利威尔的眉头紧簇在一起，他大口喘息着，手紧紧地揪着艾伦的衣服。“啊呀，利威尔兵长这里真的好紧呢。”刚刚利威尔后穴猛地一收缩差点把艾伦直接夹射了。这不是他们第一次做爱了，对于利威尔的敏感点，艾伦非常熟悉，他很快找到了利威尔深处的一个敏感点并开始顶撞。“啊啊……嗯啊……艾，艾伦……”利威尔的身体已经在性爱中被调教得很敏感了，他很快便进入了高潮，精液喷射出来，高潮时穴内的嫩肉不住地收缩着，不停地吸着艾伦的性器。酥麻的快感让艾伦不禁呻吟出声，“啊啊……真舒服呢。”艾伦把性器抽出去，然后把刚刚高潮过后浑身瘫软无比的利威尔直接翻过来，呈跪趴着抬高臀部的姿势放在床上。“糟了，这样的姿势……”利威尔咬紧牙，已经做好心理准备。火热的硬物再次在后穴中不断抽插时，利威尔不住地扭动腰身来迎合艾伦的撞击，便感觉到和之前一样的自腰身传来的疼痛，他用手紧紧攥着床单，骨节都已发白。但这种痛感随着快感一起却演变成了一种奇怪的感觉，是一种前所未有的更刺激的感觉。这样的姿势使得艾伦的性器能够整根没入，也就能够顶到利威尔的前列腺，艾伦快速的找到了利威尔前列腺的位置，每当顶到那里，利威尔便会不受控制地浪叫，浑身都会开始颤抖，生理性泪水也会流出来，有的时候甚至会直接失禁，这次也不例外。艾伦冲着那点发起了猛烈的进攻，每当性器抽出到只剩龟头时，都会拉出一点粉红色的嫩肉，随着下一次的整根插入又消失。“哈啊……嗯嗯……就是那里……那里好舒服……嗯啊……”“喜欢被我操吗？”“嗯喜欢……艾伦的大肉棒……啊啊！……最……嗯……最舒服了……”“兵长真淫荡呢……”艾伦听到利威尔的回答后满意地吻了利威尔的唇瓣。“我只会……唔嗯……淫荡……嗯啊……淫荡给你一个人看……”“我知道的，兵长……”当艾伦再次挺身时，利威尔把床单攥得更紧，“哈啊……啊啊！……要……要去了！……”“我也是……可以射在里面吗兵长？……”“射吧……嗯，啊啊！！……”白浊射在艾伦小腹上，艾伦从利威尔体内退出来，另外的白浊便从利威尔后穴中流出，利威尔的身体上已经被烙下了许多红斑和咬痕，那是他们欢爱的痕迹，而此时两个人都喘息不匀。艾伦沉思一会儿开口想要对利威尔说些什么，却直接被利威尔打断，“去洗个澡然后睡觉吧，有什么事明天说。”“啊，那，好吧兵长，我抱您去浴室，抓住了。”艾伦直接打横抱起利威尔。“啊咝——喂，你他妈轻点，不知道我腰受伤了吗？”利威尔伸出手环抱住艾伦的脖颈。“啊，对不起，我忘了呢，兵长。”艾伦嘟着嘴，并冲着利威尔使劲眨巴眨巴眼睛。“……别他妈装可爱。”“哈哈哈……”  
……  
第二天。  
艾伦敲了敲利威尔的房门，利威尔开了门。“兵长，我有话想对您说。”利威尔看了看艾伦，轻声说：“进来吧。”  
两个人并排坐在床边。  
艾伦低着头，缓缓开口道：“对不起，兵长，我不该对您发火的。”  
利威尔起身，拿起桌上的一杯红茶喝起来，“我也没在意。”  
艾伦抬头看了看利威尔，一时不知道说什么，一段时间沉默后，艾伦说：“都是因为我出去喝酒然后您的腰才会受伤的……”  
利威尔摸了摸自己后腰，还是很疼，“就当长个记性吧。”  
“您惩罚我吧。”  
“以后别那样就行了，惩罚没必要。”  
“那……”艾伦双手攥着裤子的布料，“您还是惩罚我吧，不然我无法原谅自己。”  
“要不这样吧，你过来。”利威尔把茶杯放下，倚在桌子上。  
艾伦走过去。  
“喘两声，我听听。”  
“哈……？”艾伦吃惊地瞪大了眼睛。“那个，做的时候您没听到吗？”  
“……没有。”  
艾伦笑笑，“哦对啊，全都被您的声音盖过去了呢。”  
“嘁，快点。”  
艾伦把嘴凑到利威尔耳边，“啊啊……嗯……利威尔兵长的里面好舒服……”  
利威尔的脸立马红了个透，他只能用手挡住自己的脸，“你他妈……”没想到明明是调戏这小鬼自己却被撩了？？  
“呐，说起来，兵长，您怎么知道我在酒吧的？”艾伦问。  
“是阿尔敏告诉我的。”  
“阿尔敏果然还是机智啊……他肯定猜到我可能会出事了……”艾伦越来越佩服阿尔敏智商了，“他其实可以为了我不告诉您的。”  
“确实。我刚刚又想到一个惩罚，很适合你。”  
“是什么？”  
“打扫一个月的庭院，我每天都会检查。”  
艾伦有些疑惑，“可是我每天都得训练啊。”  
“那就变成巨人打扫庭院，总之这是你的惩罚，无论怎样都得完成。”  
“等等，刚刚不是已经惩罚完了吗？”  
“那是逗你玩的，没想到你还真做了。”利威尔神色平淡，默默地离开了房间。  
“您也太……！”然后，艾伦默默盘算着今晚的“让兵长哭”计划。  
FIN


End file.
